Lost Pasts
by K. Marie 313
Summary: A new friend of Kagome's may in fact be part of Inuyasha's past. Together this new friend and him piece back together their repressed and lost memories, while helping to heal.
1. A Boy's Lost Past

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me!**

**Summary**: Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to whatreally happened in thepresent.Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...

**A boy's lost past**

**Sengoku-jidal **

"Sesshomaru, you want to play ball?"

"Get out of my way mutt." Inuyasha was pushed against the castle's wall by his half-brother, Sesshomaru, who seemed to be in a hurry to get someplace.

Inuyasha followed at his side, trying to keep up with his swift movements. "Where are you going? Can I come Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

"BECAUSE!" Sesshomaru, who normally controlled his temper with that icy tone in his voice, thrusted little Inuyasha against the wall, so hard, his dog ears began to throb as his head smacked the wall. "You are going to stay here! Follow me, and father will not have a disgraceful half breed in the family anymore!" He walked away.

Inuyasha slid down to the floor, massaging his head. He clutched his purple ball around him tightly, and ran out to the castle's garden. There Inuyasha found a bench and sat staring at his feet.

The _village boys won't play with me, and neither will my half brother,_ Inuyasha thought. _Mother and Father are too busy. I have no friends. And why do the village boys keep calling me the same thing Sesshomaru calls me? Half-breed, dog boy, mutt?_

He felt his checks get wet, and down the tear dripped from his cheek to his red pants. Inuyasha felt so alone, so unwanted, and so...unloved. No one seemed to want to play or even talk to him. The villagers were afraid of him, and his brother found him to be a shame to his family and his father's name.

Suddenly there was a rustling behind him. His doglike ears twitched and perked up. He spun around to see a village girl standing at the side of the bench. He stood up, shocked that she even dared to get as close as she had.

"Why are you crying?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I wasn't crying!" Inuyasha wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, keeping one hand still tightly around the ball.

"That sure looked like crying."

"I WASN'T CRYING!"

"O.K." She looked at the purple ball. "Why are you playing out here by yourself?"

"My brother won't play with me, my parents are too busy, and all the villagers are afraid of me. They make fun of me."

"Really?" They both sat down on the bench. "Me too. The boys especially are really mean to me. They kick sand at me, throw stones, poke me with sticks. It's horrible. But my mommy says that all I have to do to protect me is say this special spell she taught me."

"A spell?"

"Yea, it goes something like this:

I call upon the witches of time.

The witches from my family line.

Of past, present and future time,

grant me your powers

to protect one of your own kind."

"That's pretty."

"Yeah. I always feel a lot stronger when I say it too." She looked around the garden to check to make sure that no one else was around. "Wanna know a secret?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up again. "Sure," he said, leaning in.

"I'm really..." She cupped her hands around his dog ear. "I'm really a witch!"

"Cool!" Inuyasha looked at her, and smiled. "I'm Inuyasha! What's your name?"

"Serenity!" She said, smiling at him. "Want to be friends?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Now you do Inuyasha!" Serenity grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Let's play with the ball!"

"O.K."

"Oh," She rushed up to Inuyasha and got really close to his ear again. "Promise not to tell anyone that I showed you this?" Inuyasha nodded and the girl let down her scrunched up pig tails, and let her purple hair cascade down, revealing two hidden dog ears just like Inuyasha's.

"You are just like me!" He said, finally feeling like he wasn't the only one of his kind.

"Uh-huh. But my grams said I can't tell or show anyone these, or then They might kill me."

"They? Who is They?"

"I don't know. Mommy said that the villagers would treat me differently if they knew. So I have to keep them hidden."

"Your secret is safe with me Serenity."

"Thanks Inuyasha! I think we are gonna be best friends."

**In more recent time**

"Finally, I'm back home." Kagome said to herself as she stepped out of the old bone-eaters well. She still doesn't understand why Inuyasha won't to let her go back to the future without a fight.

Kagome's mind went back to the very recent events:

"SIT BOY!"

"AH!"

"Now Inuyasha, really, I will come back. You act like I'm leaving forever."

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT? Kagome, we need to find the Shikon shards before..."

"I already know this Inuyasha, and I also know, MY STUDIES ARE IMPORTANT TOO! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!"

"Kagome, you little...you better not say..."

"SIT BOY! Now, Miroko, Shippo please watch Inuyasha for me and make sure he doesn't follow, please!" Kagome stepped onto the lip of the well, and looked down at Inuyasha who lay in the dirt face first. "Inuyasha!" He looked up. "Stay! I will be back in a week." Kagome jumped into the well, and yelled out, letting her voice echo.

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome smiled. Sometimes Inuyasha was too much. Actually he was like that most of the time. Anyway, she needed to get back to school, for at least five days. Her grandfather would at some point run out of diseases and sicknesses to give her. She needed to get in to make up the months worth of tests, and hand in her way over-due homework. She was still surprised that her mother had allowed her to journey with Inuyasha in Japan's past, during the warring times. Though the whole reason she had to was all her fault.

Back in the past, between 1467 and 1568 CE, this period of time in Japan (Sengoku-jidai) was called the warring states. This was a time of chaos, and death. Many wars would break out between men versus men, nature and even demons. Demons were common for that time period, some weak and of no threat, others extremely violent and powerful. But they all had the same goal. To own the Shikon Jewel, or 'Jewel of Four Souls,' which would give them unbelievable power. Or, in one half-dog demon's case, named Inuyasha, become a full fledge demon.

But to gain this sacred jewel, Inuyasha would have to get past Kikyo, a village priestess and protector of the jewel. Over and over Inuyasha tried, but Kikyo, without fail, would stop him with her arrows, but never hurting him. So many times she could have killed him on the spot and had been done with his ignorance, yet she never did. Kikyo and Inuyasha begin to grow feelings for one another. They made a plan to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha into a full human, that way, he could spend his lifetime on earth with Kikyo. The next day Kikyo planned to meet Inuyasha at the meeting spot they had chosen, and use the jewel.

Only, on her way there, Kikyo is slain by Naraku, a demon who can shape shift. Naraku changes into Inuyasha's form, and makes it look as though Inuyasha had planned on becoming close to the priestess and tricking her in the end for the jewel. Then Naraku shape shifted into Kikyo's form, and goes and attacks Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately thinks that Kikyo never loved him, and instead planned this as a trap. So, Inuyasha believing that he has been betrayed, goes to the village and steals the jewel. But on his way back with the jewel through the forest, he is stopped by Kikyo's arrow and pinned to a tree with a spell. He is placed under a deep sleep for 50 years, supposedly to never awake again. Kikyo died that day because of her horrible wounds caused by Naraku and brought the jewel into the afterlife with her.

Kagome changed Inuyasha's future when she was dragged through the portal to the warring times, by a demon after the Shikon Jewel that is embedded in her skin. Kagome later learns that she is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Kikyo was the only one who could free Inuyasha from the tree, so Kagome being her incarnation and gaining her powers, freed Inuyasha. The two both met with hostility. Inuyasha even tried to kill Kagome for the jewel. Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister who is now 50 years older since the last time Inuyasha and she met, stopped Inuyasha by magically placing prayer beads around his neck. With a one worded command, commonly "Sit," Kagome can control Inuyasha, which comes in handy later on with his bad temper.

Since the Shikon Jewel can make the most powerful creature even more powerful, it is sought after by many demons. Kagome ends up losing the jewel, which is then taken by a black vulture that swallows the jewel. In attempts to stop the bird, which eats humans and was growing in size from the jewel's power, she shoots it with an arrow. Kikyo's main weapon of choice was an arrow because of her amazing skills at archery. The arrow does hit it's target, but also shatters the jewel into hundreds of little shards that Kagome and Inuyasha must now go and collect, since even a little shard can give the possessor awesome power.

So now Kagome travels through the well between her time and Japan's past. She frequently goes back to her home time as to catch up on her endlessly pilling homework. Kagome's Grandpa had been telling people that Kagome was sick with many different diseases, and always seem to come up with a new illness to give her, so as people wouldn't get suspicious about where she was when she misses so much school. At this point, though Kagome has many friends at home, she has found herself able to rely on one good friend, Kayla, who has been bringing her homework, notes, and cheat sheets for every class.

"I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled into her house. Her voice echoed down the hall. "Guess everyone's out."

Kagome dropped her bag on her bed, staring around the room. Every time she came back it always seemed like something was different about her home. Or maybe it was just her that was changing. _One thing's for sure_, she thought, as she slid under the tub water. _A girl can get used to this! Oh, warm water. Now that is a change I certainly can handle!_


	2. Back Again

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me!**

**Summary:** Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to whatreally happened in thepresent.Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...

**This chapter's summary:** Kagome has gone back to school, and is greeted by her friends, who are all happy, and excited to see her. However, one friend looks nowhere near happy, and Kagome trys to help her... In comes a new character. Look deep into the clues I give about her...hummm...sound familiar? I give also some clues as to her family and home life...see if you can point them out!

**Back again**

"OH MY GOSH! Look guys! Kagome's back!"

Kagome was swarmed by an excited group of girls that she called her friends. They all were delighted that she had returned, and looked healthy. Kagome smiled, and answered their probing questions about her health, and whether or not she planned on seeing Hojo again. She always answered the same, how she is fine, and Hojo and she aren't a couple, and she is already sort of seeing someone else. This brought on another swarm of questions, but all the while she didn't pay much attention. She scanned the crowd for her purple hair streaked friend, Kayla.

Kayla normally wasn't hard to find. On the school grounds, most could point her out, if not by her purple highlighted hair than by her raggy school uniform. Her favorite spots on the grounds were normally by the fountain where she did most of her sketches, in the library or in the art room. Kagome finally spotted her, her sketch pad out, sitting on the lip of the fountain. But there was something different about her, like she too had changed. She wasn't drawing, just staring at her sketch pad, her face hidden by her misplaced hair. It was longer than Kagome had remembered, and was in a messy do with some strains braided, others just two chunks twirled around each other and tied. Kagome could feel her sadness as she neared the fountain.

"Kayla..." Kagome reached out to touch the girl's shoulder.

Kayla jerked back, and slid around Kagome and rushed off.

"Oh don't mind her Kagome," Her friend Suki said. "She really went to the dark side that one. Her nails are painted black, she wears these crystals around her neck, small blackhorn-rimmed glasses, black heavy eyeliner, and dark purple lipstick. The girl is a mess."

"Yeah." Madigan agreed. "I mean look at her hair. I bet she is a cutter too."

"STOP IT!" Kagome spun around and gave her friends the stare she would give Inuyasha when she was angry at him. "STOP IT NOW! She is my friend and I won't have you talking that way about one of my friends."

"Kagome..." Kagome's friend Alison placed her arm around her friend's shoulder, and began to walk, pushing her forward. "Understand dear, the girl needs help. And we are only trying to help you face reality. She is beyond repair."

Kagome stopped walking, and stared at her friends again, only with utter confusion, and disgrace. She pulled Alison's arm off her shoulder, and ran after to catch up to Kayla.

"What's up with her?" Madigan asked.

"Must be the heavy dosage of medications the doctors have her on." Suki explained.

"Kayla!" Kagome huffed and puffed through the ground's trees, trying to catch up to the now running Kayla.

Kayla stopped dead in her tracks. "Ka-ka-kagome?" Kayla dropped her books and bag, and spun around.

Kagome stopped running, and stood about 20 feet in front of the now very different friend of hers. _My friends were right_, Kagome thought, _she really looks different. _Like her friends had said, Kayla was wearing numerous amounts of different crystals around her neck, but one stood out in particular. A spherical crystal with many different cuts on it, on a black velvet cord, tied tightly like a choker around her neck.

"Kagome..." Kayla rushed up to her friend, grabbing her in a tight hug. "It is you Kagome.I didn't even realizethat was you at the fountain.My gosh, I am so glad to see you. You don't realize how awe..." Kayla pulled away from her friend and looked at her. "...how...um, different it has been without you here." She corrected her statement, all the while looking close to see if Kagome caught her slip up. "Um...so...how are you?"

"I'm feeling better, actually. I wanted to thank you so much for the homework and notes. My grandpa said that you kept bringing it faithfully every week."

"Yeah." Kayla shifted her feet, looking down shyly at them. "I think I know your family as well as you do. I've sure become accustom to your mom's home cooking. She always gives me extras of Friday's dinner. It practically lasts me till the next Friday!"

Kagome was happy to she her friend break the gloomy expression on her face with a smile. "Well, it doesn't even pay back how much you do for me." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you are my friend. I'm sure you would do the same if I had gotten so sick as you had." The bell rang in the distance signaling that the period was over. "I better go." Kayla traveled back and picked up her books from the ground.

Kagome hated to have this time with Kayla end so soon. "Hey. How about you and I get together on Friday and have a study session or something? Maybe then go out to the movies? It's just I haven't been able to see you in so long."

Kayla turned and smiled. "That would be really great."

Kagome watched her walk away, thinking to herself. _My friends are wrong. Kayla is still the same sweet girl I know. She just needs a friend back in her life and to smile more. That's all._

**Kristin's note to readers:** I'll get into more of Kayla's school life, adn it's emotional effect on her. There will be some spoilers in the next chaper, so read with caution!


	3. I'm Back Inuyasha and I Brought a Friend

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to whatreally happened in thepresent.Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...**

**This chapter's summary: **In this chapter we learn a little about some of Kayla's abilities, and a new flashback too. Kagome's week is almost up. After getting the things she needs done, she is almost loking foward to going back to the past. When Kayla doesn't show up taht morning to walk Kagome to school, Kagome begins to worry about what really goes on in her troubled friend's life. Later in that some day Kagome gets a little piece of it. And does Kayla get alittle piece of someone's past that she never knew existed?

**I'm back Inuyasha…and I brought a friend!**

With so much test make-ups, homework, and studying, the week went by so fast. _There are just not enough hours in the day._ By Friday, Kagome found herself yearning for Inuyasha and her friends. She was surprised that he hadn't come for her. Kagome checked back at the well that morning to see if anything had changed. Inuyasha wasn't waiting at the well for her in her family's shrine. So she walked back to her house, and waited till Kayla got there. She and Kagome had walked to school every morning that week, and back every afternoon. But Kagome found it odd that Kayla never wanted to walk to her house.

Kagome didn't think much of it. _I guess Kayla is just being nice and making sure I make it back o.k. since Grandpa has everyone convinced I'm a porcine doll about to break if I strain myself the least bit. _

Kagome watched for Kayla. Kagome was getting worried after a while, since if she didn't leave now she would be late for school and Kayla still hadn't shown. So she began walking along, hoping Kayla would catch up or maybe she had just forgotten. _But that's so unlike Kayla to forget anything! _

When Kagome got into the school yard she searched the ocean of students, but found no trace of Kayla. Kagome didn't have any luck either looking for her in school. But 5th period she began to worry, and wanted to call Kayla at home to check on her. Then she realized that Kayla never gave her her number. Just as she began to ponder the other things that Kayla seemed to forget to tell Kagome about her home life, Kayla walked into class. She looked horrible. Her hair was messier than usual, her lipstick was dried on her lips, and she looked close to passing out.

Kagome watched as she took a seat across from her. She heard the class snicker at a comment a boy made that she couldn't quite make out. Kayla just stared down as her desk, fiddling with her crystal choker. Kagome had noticed that she tended to do that a lot. When she had asked her why, Kayla just had said that this crystal had been in her family for years, and her grandmother had given it to her before passing on. She said that all the women in her family had worn it.

6th period came, which was Kagome's lunch. _Good, now I can talk to Kayla. _Kagome waited till everyone had left. Kayla always seemed to linger till after everyone left. Kagome was about to say something to her, when their teacher called Kayla to his desk.

"Miss Hashi, I can not have this tardiness any longer."

"Mr. Harchu, I promise I will make up the missing work."

Kagome fiddled with her backpack latch, while really she was just overhearing what they were saying.

"Yes you will, as homework. And as my homework, I will be calling your parents."

"No! Mr. Harchu, please. " Kayla handed Mr. Harchu a thick packet.

"This is a report on all the work I had missed. I summarized practically all the chapters that we have had so far."

_Oh my gosh! That must be about 15 chapters!_

"As incredibly studious as this is Kayla, I'm sorry. You've missed so much. And I have yet to get a note from your parents saying that these absences and tardiness are legal. I have to take action."

"NO! Please!" Kayla grabbed the teacher by the arm as he got up.

Kagome twirled around. She saw Kayla's family crystal glow, yet the teacher didn't seem to notice. The teacher grabbed Kayla's arm and yanked her sleeve up.

"Are those…?"

"I am not a cutter Mr. HARCHU!" Kayla yanked back her arm, her crystal seemed to serge with power now. "You are just like all of them. You are just like your students. Believing those lies." Kayla's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them release.

"Kayla, I hadn't meant that. I was just concern. Those scars…"

"They aren't scars!" She rubbed her arm. "I'll make up the work." Kayla turned and walked to the door, and holding the frame she looked over her shoulder. "My phone…it isn't working. No one has paid the phone company in ages."

Kagome's mind replayed the scene in the classroom. She looked for Kayla at lunch. When she found her, Kagome felt horrible as she finally witnessed what Kayla was going through at school when she hadn't been around.

"Give it back!" Kayla grabbed for her sketch pad as an extremely tall boy held it over her head by the fountain.

"Hum… lets see what's inside, shall we?" He began to flip through the book.

"I said give it back!" Kayla grabbed for it, and again the boy pulled away.

"You want it…?" He looked at her.

Kagome pushed through the crowd that had developed around him.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled making her way to the front. She stepped in front of the boy.

"Kagome I can handle this." Kayla stares seemed to pierce the back of Kagome's head.

"Why should you have to deal with this? This is wrong. You're all wrong." Kagome looked around the crowd, spotting her friends huddled together close by. "You all are wrong to do this to her. Just because she seems different?"

"KAGOME! I've got this!" Kayla pushed her aside, staring down the boy. "Give me the book, or you will be sorry."

"Oh, you want this." He flapped the book. "Go fish!"

Kagome watched in horror as all of Kayla's precious charcoal and pencil drawings in her book were thrown toward the fountain, about to be washed away. Suddenly the book stalled in thin air, and flapped back and forth, then landing in front of Kayla's feet. Kayla stared down at the book. The boy began to back up.

"How-how did you do that?!" He stared at her in fright.

Kayla, her shocked expression gone, kept her eyes down on the ground. Her face was covered by her long hair, but Kagome could tell that Kayla had a malicious smile on her lips. Kagome even thought she heard her laugh. It reminded her of how Inuyasha acted, with such coy confidence, almost full demon-like. He scared her then, and now Kayla did the same.

Kayla kept her glance downward. "I told you that you shouldn't mess with me."

The boy began to levitate. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The crowd parted and began to disperse as they saw him rise.

Kayla bent down and picked up her book. The boy fell to the ground. "Serves you right."

"WITCH!" He said, backing away from Kayla on all fours. "She's a witch!"

The crowd began to agree, and pointed at her. Kayla finally looked up, now her with the fear. Her head spun around, her hair swirled.

"I'm not a witch!" She turned to a kid in the crowd, who backed up and ran. "I'm not!" Kayla kept turning around and around, then she darted toward the school's outside gates.

Kagome followed, ignoring her friends' protests against her doing so. But she was soon stopped by campus security.

Kagome had spent the rest of the day explaining to her principal about the situation. Finally he released her, and she had to spend the rest of the last period in class. All the while she watched the clock till the bell rang. She knew everyone was still talking about what had happened at lunch. Kagome didn't know how Kayla had been able to do what she did. But however she did it, she obviously didn't know. It was like something possessed her. She obviously was scared stiff of what she had just done.

As soon as class ended, Kagome was out of the school gate before anyone else. She didn't bother to go to her locker. She ran straight home, up the long steps leading to the house. As soon as she reached her house, something jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of her.

"You're coming back! NOW!" Inuyasha yanked her forward by the hand.

"Inuyasha, wait…you don't understand. My friend…she needs me!"

"I need you! Back home with me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, I think that Miroku spotted a jewel shard. We have to go now!"

Kagome sighed. Yet again her personal matters had to be put on hold.

Kayla poked her head out of the tall tree that she had climbed up to hide out in till Kagome got back from school. She hadn't known where else to go since she was afraid she might lose control and hurt someone else. _I hadn't been able to control that,_ she thought. _Why is that? I've never done that before! That power…that serge of energy…it felt…great. It felt great to get back at them. To make them scared for once. _That's what scared her.

Kayla had jumped down from the tree when she has heard Kagome's name called. A boy stood in front of her dressed in red, with white hair.

_Odd, he seems so…familiar?_ She leaned her hand on the tree's trunk as she seemed overcome by something inside her.

_Flashback_

"Leave me be!" The girl yelled.

"HA! Yeah right! This is more fun, right guys?"

"Yeah!" The two other boys yelled out, and they continued to kick sand at her, and push her around.

"I call upon the witches of time.

The witches from my family line.

Of past, present and future time,

grant me your powers

to protect one of your own kind." The little girl chanted softly between her muffled tears and cries.

"Leave her alone!" A boy yelled.

"Inuyasha!" The girl looked up, and standing in front of her was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed the boys to the ground. He held out his sharp claw hands, readyto attack.

"We aren't afraid of you!' They yelled at him.

"Well, you three better be afraid of me then! I should tell your mothers about this!" An other woman came from out of no where.

The boys ran off as she neared the group. Inuyasha picked the girl up.

"Serenity, get away from him." Ordered the older woman.

Serenity looked at the older woman puzzled. "But Grandma, he was protecting me. He is my friend!"

"I said get away!" Serenity's grandmother yanked her away. "Go boy, and never see Serenity again."

"No!" Serenity yanked out of her grandmother's weak grasp. "He is my friend! My only friend!" Serenity held onto Inuyasha's hand.

"You have no friends." Her grandmother said. "You can trust no one!" Her grandmother turned and walked away.

Serenity began to cry softly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair down. "I promise you Serenity, I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! I'll never let anyone take you away. I promise. I will protect you!"

_End Flashback_

Kayla found herself gasping on the ground. She felt so a part of the vision she had just had, as though she was there living it at that moment. Yet all of it had come and gone so fast. It was too much for her to handle. She looked up, and saw as Kagome and the boy walk into Kagome's family's shrine. Kayla chased after them. She stopped at the door, and saw under the door's crack, the room had lit up. She pulled the door to the side, revealing only steps leading to a well below.

Kayla walked down the steps, and looked over into the well. _It looks too dark. Kagome wouldn't have gone down there. Why would she?_ Kayla thought all this, and suddenly realized she had leaned too far out, and found herself blinded by a milky white light, tumbling into the obis 

**A/N:** So did you all like it? I hope so. I originally wasn't going to have the school yard scene, but then I thought, it was going to be about two more chapters before anything new pops up about Kayla, so I added you all in something extra special. An early Christmas present for you all. Or Hanukah...or kwannza...you pick. O.K. I better go, Inuyasha is up next on Cartoon Network. I'm currently on the 6th chapter, so i should get thatposted upbyhopefullytuesday.

**Note to Reviewer ThebigW: **Thanks for the review (.)>! I have to read some of your stories when I get a chance. Truthfully, I was hoping for more reviews. Well, thats O.K. I'm doing this to work on my writing skills anyway. Thanks for saying that it is well written. I've read a lot of fan fiction with good story plots, but lacking words and enopugh description. So it's an honor to have your approval on that. Thanks again!


	4. Kagome's Secret and Kayla's surprising p...

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to whatreally happened in thepresent.Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...**

**This chapter's summary:** We learn a little more about Kayla's background...Inuyasha stumbles upon a girl who also seems to be able to travel through the well. But she does not gain his imediate trust. Her resemblance to someone lost in his past is uncany. Inuyasha brings her to Kaede's village and him, Miroku and Kaede examine the girl. Is it possible that this girl possesses some power? And if that is the case that she does, then is she really human? And is she telling them the whole story about her identity?

**Kagome's secret life…and Kayla's surprising past**

Back at Lady Kaede's hut, Kagome and Inuyasha talk with Shippo and Miroku about the jewel shard.

"I heard of a demon in ye neighboring village what has suddenly become extremely powerful. Ye heed my warning when ye face him. Ye hear me Inuyasha?" Kaede looked toward Inuyasha.

"Uh…yeah, dangerous demon powered by jewel shard. Got it." Inuyasha sniffed the air. There was a new smell and it seemed to trigger something he had suppressed in his memory for many years. _It couldn't be, _he thought.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome knew by now that whenever Inuyasha seemed to be concentrating, he normally was trying to pin point an enemy's exact location with his nose. _God knows he never thinks through his actions of attack._

"Stay here." Kagome went to fight back. "NO! Stay here. Nothing is wrong. I just want to check something." Inuyasha walked out of the hut, and then took off for the forest.

_Where am I? Kagome's well didn't have vines hanging inside it before._ Kayla had found herself on the well's dirt floor, and vines cascading down the well's packed dirt walls. Kayla grabbed hold of the longest, thickest branch that seemed to be able to hold her weight. She then proceeded to creep up along the wall. Her feet kept slipping underneath her. She on a few occasions thought she would plummet right back to the bottom of the well and break her back.

Kayla reached the top of the well. Grabbing a hold of the well's lip, she hoisted her upper body into the light. Kayla looked around at the new scenery with a lot of grass, sky and trees. She knew she wasn't in her time period anymore. Suddenly that was the least of her worries as she felt her feet lose it's footing in the gap in the wall she had stuff her feet in to keep her up. She began to feel herself fall, and let go on reaction, to the well's lip. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the break in the wind her falling body would make. It never came.

Instead, her wrist was grabbed before she fell backwards, and she was hoisted up, dangling in mid-air. A tall boy with furry pointed dog-like ears, with silvery locks of hair, dressed in old style clothing in red held her outward in front of him. He stared at her, eyes widening. He seemed to be examining her. He even leaned in to sniff her. She began to kick and wiggle to get free.

"Let go!"

"O.K."

So he did. She screamed loud as she began to fall back into thedepts of the well.Again he grabbed her wrist. Propping his head against his hand upon the lip of the well, he looked down at her.

"Well, if you aren't going to let me die, at least pull me out."

The boy pulled her out with ease, but kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"O.K. Now you can let go now." She yanked her wrist back.

Inuyasha stepped back from the girl to look her over from afar. He was caught up in surprise. _No, she couldn't possibly…no, it's impossible._

Kayla looked up from dusting herself off, and stared at the boy. "What? Why are you looking at me like I'm a ghost or something? HEY!"

Inuyasha grabbed the girl by both of her wrists from the back and push her forward.

"Let me go!' She yelled. But his grasp was too tight, and the more she squirmed, the more his claws dug into her skin, causing the blood to begin to flow freely. _Well, I guess if he wanted to kill me he would have let go inside the well, or ripped me open with those claws. And I think he is the same boy I saw with Kagome. Just wish I knew where I was or where I am going._

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo stood outside Kaede's hut, waiting for the first sign of Inuyasha. They saw him coming up the road, and carrying something in front of him.

"Hey, could you loosen up on my wrists just a little."

Kagome's eyes widen as she realized who Inuyasha was with.

"KAYLA!" Kagome rushed to Kayla. "SIT BOY!" Down went Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled between spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

"INUYASHA! YOU WERE HURTING MY FRIEND!" She turned to Kayla, who was nursing her bloody wrists. "You better apply pressure to them before they…"

Kagome watched in a horror stricken state as the blood on her friend's wrist started to recede back into their wounds, until finally her wounds closed up. "H-o-w d-i-d y-o-u…?"

"I don't know exactly how…It just happens." Kayla looked at her friend, praying she wouldn't be freaked out.

Just then Kaede came out from her hut. "What are ye all yelling about?" Kaede's eyes lay upon Kayla and was rendered speechless.

_So,_ Inuyasha thought_, I'm not the only one going crazy…someone too noticed._

"Why does everyone keep looking at me that way today? I'm human, god!" Kayla watched Inuyasha and this lady Kaede, but she said this to Kagome.

"Oh, well…um…" Kagome, still shocked by what had just happened, knew not what to say.

"Kagome, why don't you help Kayla into some spare clothes? Those have blood and dirt all over them." Kaede was looking for a way to talk to the monk and the half dog demon about their new visitor.

"That's O.K. I have spare clothes in my bag, but let's see if we can try to get off the blood off my uniform." Kagomeand Kayla walked into Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha, monk, come here." Kaede gathered the two beside her. "There is something not normal about that girl."

"I agree Kaede." Miroku kept his eye on the hut. "She seems human, but I can tell that there is something this girl is hiding.

"Inuyasha, you are awfully quiet."

"Didn't you say that only Kagome and I can go through the well?" Inuyasha watched the old priestess nod. "Then how did she get through?"

"Eh Inuyasha. This girl possesses powers that she is not aware of."

"Well, she sure was aware of her self healing power." Miroku and the rest of the threesome stopped talking as Kagome and Kayla appeared out of the hut.

Kayla was dressed in knee-high lace up combat boots, black ripped stockings, a frilly almost long tutu like skirt, and a laced tank top with different thicknesses and lengths of strings hanging from the shirt. Inuyasha and Miroku's mouths hung open.

"Will ye both close ye's mouth's before a bird makes a nest in them?" Kaede moved closer to the girl, who looked downward a little at the old lady with the utmost respect. "Child, my I see ye's necklace."

"No I'm sorry. I have never taken it off in my life. I've tried, once to. The rope is extremely strong. I went through about three scissors trying to cut the darn thing."

"Well then, where ye get it?"

"My grandmother, when I was eight, gave it to me. It was right before she died, actually. She told me to never take it off. It apparently had been in our family for many generations." Kayla looked away. "My grandmother was all I had left."

Kagome looked at her friend who seemed to be bringing up unwanted memories. "What happened to your parents?" Kagome didn't even realize what she had asked before it was too late.

"Um…my parents?" Kayla looked away. "They died. It was a car crash. I apparently was with them at the time, hit my head car on the glass as the car rolled over about 12 times. I was knocked out for a good three weeks." Kayla looked now at Kagome, but she was no where near where Kagome's mind was, in the present there with them. No, Kayla was trying hard to dig her head for those memories…but none came to her. "I don't remember them, who they were, what they looked like. It's like they never existed. My earliest memory is from when I was eight, waking up in my grandmother's home."

"Oh, Kayla. I hadn't known. I'm so sorry!"

"Kagome, feeling bad for me isn't going to bring them back. No worries." _If only Kagome knew what goes on in my life. My parent's death would be the least she would feel bad about._

Kaede reached out to touch the crystal. Even before her skin touched the crystal, she felt the faint surge of energy it possessed. Kayla seemed extremely uncomfortable that the old lady was touching the crystal. She yanked it away.

"Um… Kagome and I are going down to the river to wash these up O.K.?" Kayla, began to walk with Kagome, and whispered, "Meanwhile, you better start explaining where I am, and what the heck is going on here!"

Although what Kayla didn't say was that she already knew where she might just be…

**A/N:** Oh I know, I know...another cliff hanger...**Mar Mar** and** W**, please don't kill me. holds left arm up in front as a shield, and the right hand waves a flag But I can't help the cliff hanger-ness. It's not like I plot out what is going to happen. At night, whilst I try to fall asleep (normally nearly impossible), I think about what I shall add to my story...Then what always ends up happening is the story begins to play in my mind like film, and I see my story being played out by the characters as though Rumiko Takahashi (aka the creater AND OWNER of Inuyasha for all of you that were not aware of this) had wrote it herself. So when the next day, as I am procrastinating from homework (normally ap, thank god mother switched my class, but stupid administration has me in limbo right now trying to figure out whether the switch shall even occur.) I write up what happened in my head, and then I end up finding a good place to cut off and end the chapter. Technically I am surrently writing chapter 7. But I think since 6 is pretty long and I'm trying to keep at least two chapters ahead of what I post, I MAY split them up.

**Re-cap:** So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is sooooooooooo much better, believe me. But I had to re-write it twice since it was pretty difficult to word adn fit what was nessesary for you all to find out about Kayla, withuot completely giving away the 7th chapter. So look for **Chapter 6 part 1: What Lies Behind The Crystal**...see ya soon!


	5. What lies behind the crystal

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to whatreally happened in thepresent.Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...**

**This chapter's summary: **OMGOSH! I'm so sorry everyone. I don't know how but I ended up uploading chapter 4 :Kagome's Secret adn Kayla's surprising past as chapter 3. So do be angry! How that didn't confuse anyone. Ok, the summary: In this chapter we find out who Kayla really is. Inuyasha begins to realize that the likelyhood of Kayla really being Serenity is pretty big and close to it. We find out Kayla's true form, and somewhere in here there are a few answers...I kno, vage huh?

**What Lies behind the crystal**

Inuyasha watched the girls head for the river, all the while having that girl on his mind. _Her name can't be Kayla…she's lying._

"Inuyasha, you seem deep in thought. Is something the matter?" Shippo asked.

"It's just…HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"I was just worried about you! STOP CHASING ME!" Inuyasha chased the kitsune around and around Kaede and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, leave Shippo alone. He meant no harm. We all are just wondering what is bothering you." The monk said calmly.

"Nothing." Inuyasha stopped chasing Shippo, and held him 5 feet in the air by his tail. "I just think there is something more to that girl." Shippo squirmed.

"LET ME GO!" Inuyasha finally dropped Shippo. "I'm going to find Kagome!" And he ran off.

"Let's go into the hut." Miroku suggested, and they all filed in.

"I sensed some demonic aura from that crystal. But never the less, it is fake."

" Fake? Lady Kaede what do you mean?" Miroku looked at her questioningly.

"Just like I said, it is fake. She claims it has been in her family for generations, which in fact it is only a replica of the real crystal. I don't know why this girl possesses even a replica of that stone though."

"Why do you say that old woman?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, that original stone is from a once powerful witch tribe."

Inuyasha's ear's perked up, and he picked his head up from leaning in his hand. "You mean the Danka Tribe?"

"Eh Inuyasha, you have heard of them?"

"Maybe…but how is this girl connected to them? I didn't sense anything unordinary from her."

"Ne, this girl's crystal is hiding something. Something that the world is not ready for, I assume. It seems to me to be a concealing spell.

"Or maybe she isn't the one ready for whatever that crystal hides." Miroku thought for a few moments. "Is there someway we can release whatever powers the stone is hiding?"

"Well, there is a short ceremony we can perform once she returns. It will break the crystal and release whatever spells or powers it possesses. But will the girl agree?"

"Force her." Inuyasha stared on straight at the door. "Force her to do it."

"Inuyasha! Ye can't have thee girl forced into the ceremony. She must participate willingly, or it will not work."

"I guess we'll have to just hope she is willing to." Miroku stopped talking as soon as he heard two girls giggling, their voices approaching.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, jumping to his feet. "You're wet."

"Thanks for the concern." Kayla, wet as well, said as she and Shippo sat down next to the hut's fire. "We got into a splashing contest. Kagome obviously lost."

"Child, I have a question for ye." Kaede tried hard to come to the question carefully.

"We want you to be in this ceremony thing." Inuyasha spitted out.

_So much for easing into the topic. _"The ceremony is just for my knowledge." Lady Kaede didn't know how else to put it.

"Um…well…" Kayla looked at the group suspiciously.

Inuyasha bent down, and was extremely close to Kayla's face. "What do you have to hide? We just want to find out about that crystal of yours."

Kayla was uneasy. She suddenly found herself reaching for the boy's dog-like ears. Then her whole body felt ridgent and it seemed as though time had stopped.

_**Flashback**_

A boy and a girl were tumbling and wrestling with each other in a garden.

"Hey!" The boy giggled. "That tickles!"

"He he, I know how ticklish your ears are!" The girl smiled.

"Well, if mine are, then so are yours!" He reached for her ears too, and they both began laughing loudly.

Two women off in the distance watch their son and daughter playing happily. They smiled together and prayed that their children could live in this moment forever, but both knew the truth of what lied ahead.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kayla smiled, as Inuyasha flinched by her touch. "Your ears were always your ticklish spot."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he fell backward on his hands. _How did she know that?_

Kayla jumped up, rubbed her arms up and down, and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." She pushed past Miroku and Kagome, who were both blocking the doorway.

"KAYLA!" Kagome chased after her. "Kayla wait!" She grabbed her arm. "What is going on…?" Kagome turned her wrist over, and saw what Mr. Harchu had been talking about. "Kayla…"

"It's nothing." She pulled back, rubbing her wrist over and over.

"But that's a tattoo, not scars. Right?"

"It's been there as long as I can remember. My grandmother said that it's a special spell thing past down in our family. She was going to teach me how to read the inscription here on my wrist, but… She died before she could."

Inuyasha and the others rushed out of the hut. Kayla lifted her head. She saw Inuyasha looking at her like she either was a complete and total stranger, or a ghost from the past.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled at him. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M A FREAK!"

"He's not child." Lady Kaede said. "We are all concerned that's all. Has anything odd been happening to ye lately?"

"How did you know that?" Kayla looked at her suspiciously, putting up her guard.

"So ye have experienced some odd things yes? Like self healing?" Kayla nodded, her hand still around her other wrist. "Then let us child find out what that is that is causing it. We believe it has something to do with your necklace."

Kayla grabbed the crystal. "And what do I get out of it?"

"Answers." Miroku stepped forward toward her. "Isn't that what you want? Instead of just knowing that these things run in your family."

Kayla thought over the prospect of having answers to her questions. Things just seemed to be going extremely fast. One minute, she has been in the present time, a place she felt so incredibly like an outcast. And the next minute she is here in Japan's past, which oddly enough felt more welcoming. It had been a lot for her to take in everything that Kagome had spoke to her about.

She hardly could believe the things she said. But it made sense. What didn't were these flashbacks and premonitions of the past. Kayla had been getting them for as long as she can remember, normally triggered by a smell or by touching something. But never had these flashbacks been so long. Did her recent flashbacks have something to do with this time period? If only she could get a close look at the people's faces in the flashbacks.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Kayla walked closer to the group.

"So is that a yes?" Miroku looked at her.

"I guess so…" Kayla was still hesitant.

A little off from the group, as they were beginning to get ready for the ceremony, Kagome approached Inuyasha.

"No one is telling me what is going on! I want the truth Inuyasha."

"The truth is that Kaede and I don't trust this girl."

"You haven't even known her for a day and you already think she is, what, hiding something? Is that it?"

"Kagome, I'm just looking out for you."

"Looking out for me…or doing this for personal gain?" Kagome walked off to Kayla, who was now being told to stand in front of Kaede and Miroku, about an 8 foot distance.

_Women._

"Ready Kayla?" Kaede asked the girl, who looked incredibly nervous.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt?"

"Yeah, she's ready." Miroku said.

So Kaede and Miroku started to chant this prayer. Kagome stood a few feet behind Miroku and Kaede. Inuyasha stood in the far back, watching and waiting.

Kayla stood there in front of the priestess and monk, felling nervous with every minute passing. She just wanted answers though. Answers to why things have happened to her in her life. She didn't think that was much to ask for.

"Ready Kayla?" Kaede asked her.

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt?" She responded, trying to keep her hands steady, and fighting a new urge to run like usual.

The monk mumbled something, and soon they began to chant. Outside, standing in front of them like that, she felt like a fool. _Is this world even real? _Then all too suddenly she felt herself lifted up into the air. The air in her lungs rushed out of her body. She felt these flooding of lost memories rushing past in her mind like a river. Her head flung back, looking up to the sky.

She tried hard to focus on at least one of the memories pasting by. But that soon ended and another rush of something flooded her. Only this one hurt…a lot. She felt total and complete pain, almost like a burning around her neck where the crystal lied, and a tearing pain in her body. As if hit with a bullet, the crystal shattered, ripping at her skin as the pieces flew around and around her. Her eyes blew wide open and the twisting pain stopped, only to be replaced with an excruciating pain in her back. It was almost like the skin was ripping apart. Kayla couldn't take it. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream seemed to pierce every ear it reached. She couldn't stop. The burning and ripping pain intensified to the point where it was so unbearable, she began clawing at her clothes and skin.

And then, as though nothing ever happened, the whirling winds that surrounded her released her from the air, and she tumbled downward to the ground.

**A/N:** Mind you I am writing this as my mother is screaming at my 10 yr old neighbor boy who has this completely and utterly annoying-as-heck crush on me. Need I say that this boy broke my door handle, making it impossible to lock. So my mother had to spend another 20 bucks to buy a new one! Ugh, I despise this child, for the fact that he drives both my mother and I insane, especially when we have to sit for hours with him helping him with his homework. Ohterwise he won't do it. Ok, so the child has a pretty bad home life. But that doesn't give him the right to be knocking on my door every 5 minutes! Hence why I praise my heavenly father for my motehr who went and bought me a new lock. This one I will not let him break.

O.K. So again I must say how incredably sorry if my chapter goof mixed everyone up. (see **This chapter's** **summary** if you don't know what the heck I'm talking about.) Also, I'm sorry the update took so long. It's called procrastination, and I've been surfing AOL for Inuyasha pics to put in my locker. I have a rough sketch down of Serenity, and I could scan it in and everything, but I'd need a web hoster to place it on their website so as I could give you all a link and you'd get the idea of exactly how I, the author, have imagined Serenity to look like. Oh, and for all who didn't kno, Serenity's tattoo is in Japanese, so in the pic I have drawn of her, it's just random characters on her wrist. At the moment my art teacher, Mr. Morano (god bless that man's soul) is helping me out with her darn skirt! I hate ruffles! Anyway, look for the exciting chapter :**The Two Share Their Plan**, coming up soon. I think I'm changing the title because I don't think it really is describing the chapter. Oh, and that chapter will most likely be in parts, since I want to keep at least one chapter ahead of what I have updated here. See ya later allegatiors!


	6. Attack from the Past

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: **Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to what really happened in the present. Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...

**This chapter's summary:** The past begins to unfold rapidly, and Kayla…or should I say SERENITY takes on her true form. Now it's up to Inuyasha to figure out if she is the real Serenity, or her reincarnation…and we find out why exactly that Inuyasha is skeptical that she could be the real deal. And when someone that Inuyasha rather forget comes around, we find out that little insecure girl isn't at all that weak!

**Attack from the past**

Immediately Inuyasha rushed to Kayla, catching her before she hit the ground. The others though, stood staring in shock at Kayla's new appearance. The creature she had transformed into was anything but human. It had become clear why the crystal that had been placed with a spell was in her possession. Out from her head were two dog-like ears just like Inuyasha's and from her back, she has sprouted angel wings. Her hair had also grown to the point where it dragged on the ground and was now completely purple, with black tips.

"Serenity…" Inuyasha said without realizing who she was, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"It hurts Inuyasha." She said, grasping onto his red shirt as he cradled her in his arms.

"I know. Don't worry. The pain will stop."

"No…it never will. It never ends."

And then she blacked out.

Inuyasha waited outside the hut alone till Kaede and Kagome were finished bandaging Kayla's wounds. _She must be so worn out,_ Inuyasha thought. _Since her wounds aren't healing on their own, her body must have gone through a lot with the transformation. _He was sure now though who Kayla must be.

Miroku came back from finding specials herbs to ease the pain. "Inuyasha…"

"She's a half demon. I know Miroku. I sensed it too." Inuyasha said coolly.

"You seem to recognize her. Is that what it is?"

"She just…looks like someone I once knew. But that person died too many years ago to count. It's impossible that she is…"

"Inuyasha, I would think that you by now would know that nothing in this world is impossible."

"Miroku! Do you have the herbs?" Kagome called from inside.

Miroku walked into the hut. Inuyasha leaned against the hut's wall. He looked up into the sky. _Miroku is right. Kikyo's been brought back to life and Kagome is her reincarnation. This shouldn't surprise me I guess. But…I'm remembering Serenity, and what had happened that day. I saw her die…I saw her murdered. And all because I didn't stop it. If only I had been faster. If only…_

Later that evening, Kagome, Kaede, Miroku and Shippo all gave up on staying awake till Kayla awoke. Inuyasha decided to stay outside under the stars and think things over. So many memories were brought back at the sight of Kayla. So many painful, wonderful childhood memories…yet, he wished they would go away. He knew the truth. Kayla couldn't possibly be Serenity, but like Miroku said, in this world anything is possible.

Inuyasha turned his head quickly as soon as he heard something behind him. Claws ready, he turned fast at the stranger.

"Well, hello to you too." Kayla said, looking at him with no fear in her eyes, just an empty tiredness.

"Oh, Ser…um…Kayla, how are you feeling?"

"Well, sore I guess…but more like confused. How did you know Inuyasha?" The two sat down next to each other, under a tree.

"Uh…what do you mean?"

"You saw right through me. You knew my real name. Do you know me?"

"What are you saying?"

Kayla looked thoughtfully to the stars and moon. "When I was eight, I woke up in my Grandmother's one room apartment. I had no idea who she was, who I was. She told me that my parents and I had been in a car crash and I had been the only one who survived. I apparently hit my head hard and lost all my memory. But when I looked at myself I had no cuts, scars or bruises. My Grandmother gave me this crystal necklace, saying that it belonged once to her, and my mother, and all the women in our line. She told me never ever take the necklace off and never lose it.

"This," Kayla held up her wrist, and showed Inuyasha the tattoo. "This is a protection spell. Only I can't read it. That day I woke up, I knew no one. And to this day the only thing I know is that my real name is **Serenity**and I have no past."

Inuyasha stared at her…_This really may be her!_

"I never told anyone this." She drew her knees up to her chest, and hugged them tightly. "When my Grandmother died, I was sent to foster homes. There was when I started noticing that I was different from everyone else. I could move things, small, but never the less, move things with my mind. I would find myself levitating when I woke up in the morning. Minor cuts and scraps would disappear a second later after I had received them. I could read peoples minds, and receive premonitions. It freaked the good foster parents out. Then, I began being sent to the bad ones. First the couple set of parents ignored me, or just treated me like I didn't exists. Then there were the abusive parents who would hit me for things I did wrong. Then the ones that hit me for no reason.

"And then came…" Serenity began to choke up as the painful memories came back to her. "…then came those parents where the guy would rap me and his wife took her anger out on me since he favored me more than her. It became too much for me. I finally decided to get out. So I packed up and ran off. I would go to different towns and enroll myself into school under a false name. At some point someone would find out the truth, but by then I was right back to running away from my problems to the next town.

"It wasn't till I came to Kagome's school did I really finally find her, a real friend. But then, by powers began to intensify and these flashbacks became too frequent…I'm just so tired now. And to now know this…" Serenity held out her hand, where crystal shards laid. "My Grandmother cursed it so no one would know what I really am. Am I a demonic angel? I'm so confused Inuyasha. All I know is, when I saw you I knew that I'd seen you from somewhere before. I know you, maybe from the past? I don't know.

"Look, Inuyasha. All my life I've been running, searching. And finally now I have found some clue that may lead me to the truth. So tell me…" She shifted around to look directly at Inuyasha, so as her wings wouldn't hit him. "Who am I?

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha!" Serenity ran up to him

"Serenity!" Inuyasha turned to see her., and grasped a hold of her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Through her tears, Serenity managed to talk. "My grandmother. She is so against us being friends Inuyasha. So against it that she is…is…"

"What?"

"She's moving the Danka tribe out of the village! I told her I rather die than leave you, but she insisted. My mother is trying to change her mind, but she is the tribe's pack mother. Inuyasha…" Serenity dug her face into her now 12 year old best friend, and wept. "Inuyasha…I don't want to go! I DON'T WANT US TORN APART!"

"No one can do that stupid." Serenity looked up. "No one can tear our friendship apart. You and me till the end. I promised we would always be together right? I promised I would keep you safe and protect you. And that's what I am going to do. I won't let anyone take you away from me Serenity." Inuyasha hugged her close. "No one."

**End Flashback**

"Hum…"

"What is it my lord?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, what is the matter?"

"It seems this, "He dangled the gem in the air. "…is calling out to someone."

"But Lord Sesshomaru! That crystal has never shown any life or power to you before. You were never able to possess it's real power."

"Yes Jaken." Sesshomaru fingered the crystal in his hands. "That witch never told me how to use it properly."

"So what are you going to do with it my lord?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru got up and began walking.

"MY LORD! WAIT FOR ME!"

_This crystal. It's power was believed to be even more powerful and greater than that of the Shikon Jewel. But the reason for why it was never coveted and searched for by other demons was because only one person could use it and release it's full power. And it seems that person has arrived._

So Lord Sesshomaru let the power of the awakened gem guide him to its rightful owner, so as he could now possess it's great power.

Inuyasha stared that Serenity, almost as though looking at her finally for the first time. "You can't actually expect me to answer that question do you? I mean, you look like someone I once knew. You have the same name, the same eyes, the same everything. But how can I be completely sure that you are her?"

Inuyasha, I need ans…" Serenity stopped mid sentence, her eyes glazing over.

Inuyasha stood up as she too stood. "Serenity?"

She began walking toward the forest in a almost ghostly like manner. The wind began picking up and whipping around her until she was lifted up in the air her wings flapping. She began flying fast for the forest, keeping about 6 feet distance from the ground.

Inuyasha ran after her, screaming her name.

"Inuyasha, what on earth is going on? " Kagome sleepily peeled away the bamboo door flap, and watched as Serenity flew by the door, and Inuyasha rushed after her. "Hey! Wait!"

Miroku heard Kagome screaming and rushed out of the hut after her.

Shippo came out after Miroku. "Hey! WAIT FOR ME!!!!"

Serenity in a trans-like state flew as fast as she could to whatever seemed to be drawing her. Her body didn't even seem conscious to the blood that trickled down her back from her wings moving to fast after their opening wounds not fully healing. She knew Inuyasha was following her, but she couldn't seem to stop. Though her mind tried it's hardest, she lost against her body.

Inuyasha was trying hard to keep up with Serenity. _Man she's fast. _He wasn't even aware that the others were too following them. He kept running till they all came up to a clearing about half a mile away from Kaede's hut.

"What on earth? SERENITY WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE?" Inuyasha yelled up to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Hello? Serenity…?"

"Inuyasha, something is wrong."

Inuyasha spun around to see Miroku, Kagome and Shippo panting. "What are you all doing here? Did you follow us!?"

"Inuyasha…" Serenity said in a very dead-like voice, as she descended from the sky to the ground.

Serenity pointed to the edge of the opened field where the trees lined it for miles. Inuyasha say the bushes rustle, and suddenly he felt a demonic aura. He sniffed the air and his ears tweaked as he heard the voice of a little girl.

"My lord, where are we going?"

Inuyasha stared cold and hard as the figures emerged from the forest were none other than his older brother and his company.

"What the…? Why did you bring me to Sesshomaru Serenity!?!!"

Serenity didn't hear him. She began walking toward Sesshomaru, almost as though she was being pulls toward him. Inuyasha stood for a moment, trying hard to suppress the memory that came flood fast forward to his brain.

**Flashback**

"NO! GET AWAY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Little 12 year old Inuyasha stood in front of his best friend in the world, Serenity.

"Get out of the way!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

"Then you shall die with her Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"STOP! LEAVE THOSE CHILDREN BE!" Serenity's mother appeared from no where.

She chanted a spell that threw his sword away out of his hand.

"Stupid witch!" And with that he sent his claws ripping through her skin.

"MOMMY! NO MOMMY!" Serenity left from behind Inuyasha and rushed to her mother's fallen body. "Mommy!" She cried, hugging her mother's corpse. "Mommy! Please, don't leave me!"

Inuyasha grew with anger. He clenched his claws in his hands. He didn't care that it drew blood, it only helped.

"CLAWS OF BLOOD!" His power flew at Sesshomaru so fast that he had no time to get out of the way. He was hit full on.

Inuyasha watched his older brother be pushe d back by his own new power. He rushed to Serenity's side. She was holding her mother's hand, cooing at her, and wishing for her to open her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serenity." He said, holding her and rocking her in his arms, while his tears fell upon her hair.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET YOU HALF BREEDS!" Sesshomaru rushed at Inuyasha, his sword drawn and ready.

Serenity stepped in front of her best friend. Before Inuyasha could push her away, he was thrown back by a pure white, intense light that blinded him. Then everything went black.

**End Flashback**

_That was more than 50 years ago. I never found Serenity's body, or her mother's. From then on I vowed to revenge her death by killing Sesshomaru. There was when my hate for him began. I was to become a full demon since I knew that was the only way I'd be able to beat him. But now there is a big possibility that she isn't in fact dead!_

Inuyasha rushed after Serenity, vowing silently that nothing would happen to her. Not this time.

Sesshomaru stepped up closer, but stopped as he saw his brother and a girl approaching. _Who is she? _

Serenity got closer to Sesshomaru. She stopped in the middle of the open field. The moon shined down on Serenity, almost illuminating her wings making them look as though they were silver. It was then that Sesshomaru got a good look at the girl and realized who she must be. He smiled. _So, it is her._

"CRYSTAL…" Serenity reached out her hand.

And the crystal that Sesshomaru possessed flew out of his hand and into Serenity's. It was then that Inuyasha saw for the first time on his brother's face, something of emotion. Sesshomaru was surprised.

Serenity began to lift up into the air again. This time, the crystal released its power, and wrapped around her half demonic aura. Sesshomaru took this chance to charge and strike at her with his sword. Inuyasha drew his sword and went to charge at Sesshomaru before he could do anything, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Serenity's crystal had created a barrier around her. As soon as Sesshomaru struck the barrier, his sword ricasayed and threw him backwards.

Serenity, her eyes blazing with energy, descended once again to the ground. "Sesshomaru! You shall pay a heavy price for the treason you caused in the past upon my people!"

But Sesshomaru was gone, leaving only Serenity's voice to echo.

****

****

**A/N:** I know, I have been taking WAY too long to update…but to my joy I have FINALLY gotten thru my little mental block on how exactly to go by getting Serenity's complete past out. So now, believe me the story will much faster now…and hint hint, you might get upset with me later on in like the 9th or 10th chapter with the character I place in a scenario with Serenity…don't hate me!

Oh, and once I have some more spare time…aka, after finals during spring break, I will start working on my Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction. I just have to get it down in my computer and out of my head. Alrighty people, look forward to the next chapter…** A Travel to a Village: First meeting!**


	7. A Travel to a Village: First Meeting

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: **Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to what really happened in the present. Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...

**This chapter's summary: **Inuyasha and the gang head off with their newest member in search of the crystals. Then end up in a village, with surprising twists and turns around the corner. Serenity can smell blood and hear screams from miles away. Just once of the advantages to being a dog demon. An advantage, but not a happy one. And an encounter with their not so favorite person may leave Serenity on someone's "Special" list.

**A Travel to a Village: First meeting **

"Who is this girl really, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Should we trust her?"

"Hm…I don't know. Why are you coming to me for all the answers?" Inuyasha's gazed blazed over at Miroku.

Both of them were sitting by the side of a stream, watching Kagome, Shippo and Serenity play around in the water downstream. Serenity's wings glittered in the sunlight.

"You just seem to know her. The way you look at her. Seems to me you are trying to bring back some past memory she was apart of."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, looking toward Serenity. _I really don't know if this is her. Could she truly be the Serenity I thought had died, or another reincarnation? If not, then what was she doing in Kagome's time?_

_Inuyasha, stare at me long enough and you will burn a whole through my body._

"Wha…" Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Did…did Serenity just send me a telepathic message?_

"Ah hem…" Serenity suddenly was tapping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha backed up into Miroku lap.

"Mind telling me, dog boy, why on earth do you keep staring at me? Because it's really irritating knowing that your every move is being watched!"

"Well what do you expect! I mean you come her, we find out that you are really a half demon, half human, you fly away in a trans, then show up in some field where my stupid brother happens to be and you take some ancient jewel thing from him. Then you blast him and then refuse to talk about any of it!"

"Oh, is that what happened?" Serenity sat down, pondering what Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha moved off Miroku, and crawled wide mouthed over to Serenity. He got into her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'OH IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED'?"

"You mean you don't remember any of last night's events Lady Serenity?" Miroku stared at her.

"Everything was sorta foggy. I remember flying, and then I was high up in a field. Then everything got really bright and I felt this surge of energy go through my body. Almost like a lightening bolt hit me."

"Hum… I've never heard of such a case as this." Miroku looked to her jewel.

"OWW!" Miroku rubbed his now reddened cheek. "I was merely reaching to examine your stone."

"Yeah….uh-huh. Try asking next time!" Serenity looked down at the stone around her neck, rubbing it over and over. "It's like I suddenly feel, I don't know, power from this stone. Is that weird? All I know is that this is not a fake. This stone is real. But I don't understand something." Serenity looked at Inuyasha. "Why did your brother have my family's heirloom?"

Inuyasha sat in the tree not too far from the campgrounds later that evening. He had been contemplating whether he should tell Serenity about how the Serenity he knew died. But she wanted answers, some that he may actually be able to answer.

"Interesting. Shall this be an ongoing thing between us Inuyasha?" Serenity leaned against the tree where Inuyasha was sitting on its branch. "Oh. Silent I see…" She smiled, and let out a small laugh. "Inuyasha, most people I am able to see right through. But you… You are different. But take Kagome for instance. Kagome, a young teenage girl who's head is filled with worries about completing mind-numbing, worthless exams, only to success in going along with the crowd. But here in this time period, it doesn't matter. You need street-smarts, as they say in her time period, to last in this era. Yes, Kagome was somewhat easy to see into. Yet, she is very hard to see through completely.

"She has a deep concern for you Inuyasha. I can tell she worries about you constantly."

_Kagome… worries about… me?_ "Hum, so I guessed right. You are a mind-reader and can send telepathic messages. You also can move things with your mind." Inuyasha looked over at the young girl where she was standing on the branch. _Isn't that how you retrieved your family's crystal?_

_Yes._ "You are smart. Took me a couple of years to control it. I still can't completely. I never told Kagome. Couldn't possibly bare my only friend in this world looking at me like the rest do. Like a freak."

"Wait, you said, 'in her time period,' as referring to Kagome's era. But you come from it too."

"Inuyasha, please. Isn't it obvious that I wasn't meant for her era? I mean look at me!" She stepped out on the branch, her arms held out wide. "Do I look like one of Kagome's people? I don't even know what I am! Half dog demon, half human-angel… I mean really! What am I?! Have you ever seen a creature like me?! Certainly no one from Kagome's time looks like this!"

"What exactly are you saying? That somehow you were placed into her time and originated from here?" _Then that WOULD make her…_

"Well, have you any other explanation?" Serenity sat on the branch now, her back leaning against the tree. "Inuyasha, I beg you."

Inuyasha looked up. Serenity's eyes were pleading, crying out.

"Please Inuyasha. Tell me that there is someplace I could possibly belong to. Tell me that somewhere, maybe here, I have family, or some sort of past."

_Come to think of it, the way Sesshomaru acted around her; all cocky-like… it was almost like he too recognized her._ "I…" Inuyasha looked at her, his heart breaking for her. Then he jumped to the ground, and said coolly, "I just don't know."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha stood panting, arms and legs outstretched, ready to pounce. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO TAKE HER WITH US?!"

"Well Inuyasha, we can't exactly leave her!" Kagome stared him in the eye.

"SEND HER BACK! WE CAN'T BE BABYSITTERS!"

"Inuyasha, do you really wish to be rid of me already?" Serenity stared at the glowing embers of the dead fire from their camp last night.

"IT'S NOT THAT!" Inuyasha stood down. "It's just… look, we are looking for the Shikon Jewel. We can't exactly have every friendly demon tag along with us."

"Keh, yeah… demon. Can you really classify me under that?"

"Well um…" Inuyasha stared at her. She poked at the dying fire with a stick, her wings seemed weepy, her glow from that night encounter with Sesshomaru gone. "OH! FINE! You can come!"

Serenity perked up. "Really?"

Shippo ran over to her, and jumped into her arms. "YAY! Serenity's staying!" He whispered in her ear, "I would have just tagged along even without Inuyasha's say in it."

Inuyasha appeared in front of them, clutching his fists, with the appearance of fire whirling behind him. "WHAT…DID…YOU…SAY?!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Sit boy."

"AHH!"

Kagome stepped over Inuyasha and took hold of Serenity's hand, leading her along the path with Miroku traveling next to them. "Don't mind him." She said as she placed Shippo in her bike basket and hopped on. "He's normally grouchy in the morning. Come on, hop on."

"Kagome I can fly along side you remember?"

"Oh yeah! Hehe." Kagome smiled wide, her arm flying back over her shoulder. "Totally forgot!"

Serenity smiled. _Normally people would stare, but not this girl. Well, at least one of us can forget._

The group traveled forward.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

An older woman looked away from her crystal mirror, where she spied on the traveling hanyou.

"So you have indeed come back, young one. And you are traveling this way."

Miroku fell back into Inuyasha's pace, behind the group. "So Inuyasha, is it just me or does Lady Serenity seem somehow empty, depressed maybe?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." _She looked happy when I said she could come along, but it felt almost fake her smile._

"HEY SLOW POKES!" Kagome yelled at the boys that were falling behind. "You want to speed things up a bit."

"Kagome, how long have you been traveling with Inuyasha?" Serenity walked alongside her friend, who rode slowly on her bike.

"Oh not too long." Kagome thought hard. "Hm…guess I haven't really thought about it. I think I've been here in the feudal era for a couple of months maybe."

"Well, I guess this all explains why you are never at school." Serenity smiled. "Too busy saving the past with three handsome boys."

Shippo jumped up from the basket. "He he, me handsome?"

"Of course Shippo! And cute too. "Serenity smiled even more, and rubbed under Shippo's chin.

"Well, I must say, you do have great taste in men." Miroku suddenly appeared alongside Serenity. The group stopped as he knelt down. "I ask you to please contemplate something for me." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Will you… OW!"

Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head with his Tetsusaiga . "Miroku, you leech! LET GO OF HER!"

Serenity smiled again. _I like this place. These people, this land. I think Inuyasha and the rest of them have already begun to care for me. I think I really want to stay. _Serenity walked a little off from the arguing group, to the edge of the path. _Yes, I will stay here. It's funny_. Serenity looked at her hands. _I've never been accepted by anyone before. But these people, they all accepted me instantaneously. I feel almost like I belong in this era. Like, I've been here before._

Someone screamed off in the distant village Serenity lifted off into the air.

"Did you guys hear that?" She yelled over to the group. "Ugh…tell me you at least smell that!" _What is that?_

"Yeah," Inuyasha stepped forward to where Serenity was, pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "I smell that alright. It's fresh human blood."

"Human blood?" Serenity stared at Inuyasha puzzled. "How am I able to smell that, and hear from such a far distance?"

"Because we have sensitive noses." Inuyasha told her. "And we can hear better than any human or demon can."

_We…,_ Serenity thought. _I'm like someone else._

"HUH!" Kagome lifted her head up. "Inuyasha, I sense a Jewel Shard."

"O.K. Then, let's go."

The group took off down the path, Serenity flying high above them.

"Up there!" Kagome pointed and she pettled harder. "In that village!"

As the group entered the village, chaos had taken over by then. Humans lay sprawled on the ground in army uniform, dead.

"Oh, god." Serenity covered her nose.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Inuyasha pressed forward, moving around the bodies. "They were trying to protect the villagers."

Serenity saw villagers fleeing their homes and heading for the forest that was close by. Suddenly she felt her crystal glow with an intense heat. _What? Why is it doing that? _Serenity looked forward. "Look Inuyasha! Over there!" _Oh my god, my crystal senses the jewel shard! I may not be able to see it, but it, like Kagome, can sense it too._

A huge monster appeared from the clearing, running toward the fleeing villagers. Serenity saw Inuyasha and the others take off after him. _Wait, something is wrong. The demon is going that way, but my crystal is pulling me the opposite direction. What's going on?_

Serenity flew up higher into the air, so as she could see the whole village. From up there she saw who really was the demon. It looked as though a man was covered in a baboon skin. She flew toward him, swooping in behind him.

"Hey you!" She hovered a little before placing her feet onto the ground. Pointing her finger at him, she stepped forward more. "You're who's behind that puppet demon aren't you? And you have a jewel shard right? Hand it over!"

"Such powerful words for a powerful-looking girl. Hum, but are you really all that powerful?" He rushed at her, his hands reaching out and grabbing around her neck.

"No…let…go!" She struggled in his grip, her hands pulling at his arms. _What was I thinking? I have no weapons! Now I'm in trouble!_

He made her look straight into his eyes. _Pretty, pretty little girl._

Her eyes opened wide. _Did he just send me a telepathic message? He can do that too?_ She struggled a little more so as his grip loosed around her throat enough for her to scream.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his sword at the huge demon.

"Heracouse!"

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled as her friend, Sango the demon slayer and Kilala, the two tailed cat demon swooped in and landed beside her.

"Nice of you to join us!" Inuyasha said between gritted teeth as he pushed the demon's energy ball back at him.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I had to check on my old village."

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha threw the demon's power back at it, causing the demon to fall.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome ran up to the now disinagrated demon, picking up a wooden doll with hair wrapped around it. "Naraku!"

Off in the distance Inuyasha heard a scream. He suddenly realized that Serenity wasn't with them.

"SERENITY!" He rushed off back to the village, with the rest following after him.

"Err!" Serenity felt the grip around her neck grow tighter and tighter. Spots formed around the edges of her eyes. _I need air! If I don't get it soon I'll pass out and who knows what he will do to me then if I even survive!_

"Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha thrusted his sword forward in Naraku's direction. But Inuyasha knew he couldn't strike with Serenity is his grasp.

"Inuyasha…" Serenity barely managed to get out, her eyes looked pleadingly at him.

_Not again! Not this time, and not by Naraku's hand! _"LET HER GO!"

"Inuyasha. You and I both know you wouldn't dare using your sword, since it would take out her as well." He looked back at her again. "Hee hee. Who's going to save you now princess?"

Suddenly Serenity's eyes looked at him with a fierceness and courage she had never felt before. "Me," she said smiling maliciously.

Suddenly both of them were lifted into the air. Serenity's crystal glowed with intensity. It shot its power directly at Naraku, who immediately lost his grip around her neck and flew into the air. There, his body discinigrated, and something dropped to the ground.

Miroku rushed over to the fallen object. "It's another puppet Inuyasha. The coward will never show his real face. At least we got a jewel shard out of this."

Serenity dropped fast to the ground, hitting it hard with a THUD that caused everyone to flip around fast. Inuyasha rushed over to her, but she had already blacked out.

Naraku from the safety of his castle, watched his demon puppet slice in half. _Hum…that girl is strong. I want her power. She'll be perfect for me._

**A/N:** It's about 1:04am that I am revising this. Please excuse the spelling. At this point, due to some bad events of yesterday, I'm pretty much in a, "Ah, screw it!" mood. But I did have fun writing the next chapter. It will explain everything, granted it was hard for me to figure out how to word in properly so I could fit all the information necessary. I've already gone over it twice to revise it, and I now feel the need to again. Anyway, it's been a horrible and tiring night emotionally. So I'm going to bed.

**Next Chapter: Answers to a Forgotten Past**


	8. Answers to a Forgotten Past

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: **Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to what really happened in the present. Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...

**This chapter's summary: **Well thanks to IcyGirl, I have a lot more incentive to continue with this fan fiction. So here is this week's chapter summary: All questions will be answered about Serenity's missing past. I promise you now' things will make A LOT more sense. And Inuyasha comes into play. Oh, and mind you, while writing this chapter, I was finishing up reading Of Mice and Men in school, so the little part about "humans without companionship grow bitter" yeah, pretty much the book's whole theme. My English teacher would be so proud.

**Answers to a Forgotten Past**

When Serenity had gained enough strength, the group forged onward on their journey. Kagome began to worry about her friend's safety here in the feudal era. She even noticed that Inuyasha too seemed worried for Serenity. _There is something about those too. It makes me wonder._

Serenity rested on Kilala's back as the rest walked along the path. "I'm sorry Kilala." Serenity said to the two tailed while stroking her mane. "You have to carry my weight. And I'm making Sango and the rest walk as well."

Sango, who had been informed about the new addition to the group by Kagome, was first to notice Serenity's struggle to push herself up. "Serenity please. You fell from a great distance. Don't push yourself."

"It's fine really." Serenity pushed Sango hands away and lifted herself off of Kilala's back, onto the path. "I can take care of myself." She said in an almost annoyed tone.

Sango stepped back a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel weak."

Serenity noted the sincerity in Sango's voice, and immediately backed down. "No, I'm sorry Sango. I'm just not used to people helping me." Serenity held Kilala in her arms after she transformed back, and petted her as they all walked. "When I was about 8, I was left alone in this world. No parents, siblings, nothing. I gave up on foster parents who would only ignore me or abuse me. So I took to caring for myself." Miroku, Kagome and Shippo listened in. "I'm used to being alone. It's just simpler that way for me. Only me to care about myself. Only me to worry about. This way, I wasn't hurt by anyone else."

"But it must have been awfully lonely. I mean, traveling at such a young age by yourself, alone. Weren't you scared? Didn't you have any friends" Sango looked at Serenity, noticing the pain in her eyes.

"One doesn't have friends when one is considered an outcast in the world." Inuyasha flinched as she said this. "Humans, without companions and someone else to care for, grow bitter with hatred and loneliness filling their heart. The same apparently goes for half demons. Only, I let myself grow weak instead of stronger in this, and there I showed my weakness."

"Well, you're not alone anymore." Inuyasha said.

Serenity looked up in surprise. _Thank you Inuyasha._

After much argument between Kagome and Inuyasha, by nightfall, camp was set. Inuyasha was noticing that the new moon was drawing near. A time when Inuyasha was transform into a full human till day break. During that night of the new moon, Inuyasha would have to conceal himself from other demons so as they did not find out about his transformation, and the fact that he loses all his demonic power at this time as well.

From high in his tree Inuyasha watched the sky, and looked over the camp grounds. I stared at the spot where Kagome laid sleeping. He knew now, not only did he have to protect Kagome, but Serenity now too. Then he noticed that yet again her presence was missing from the rest of the group. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure walking away from camp, deep into the woods.

Jumping down, Inuyasha rushed after the figure.

"How the heck am I suppose to protect you and Kagome if you keep running off and wishing yourself into danger" Inuyasha said once he caught up to her.

Serenity kept moving.

"HEY" He said, twisting her around. "What the…" Her eyes were glossy, as though she was in yet another trans.

"Out of my way." She said, sending Inuyasha flying.

Inuyasha watched as she entered a cave a few feet away. He pushed himself up and ran, followed her inside.

"That's it! You are coming back with me now" He grabbed her by the wrist.

Suddenly her wrist glowed. He had grabbed the same wrist with the ancient scripter markings. Inuyasha let go immediately as he felt his hand burning from touching her wrist.

_Damn._ He bit back on his lip, and looked down at his hand. But there weren't any scars or burnt marks. It looked as though it had all been an illusion.

"I've had enough" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up"

Serenity's eyes cleared. "What" She stared around the cave. "Inuyasha, why am I here"

"You were under a trans." He said, reaching for the torch on the cave wall. "Might as well take a look around, considering you were so forceful to want to come here."

"Inuyasha…I didn't hurt you did I"

Inuyasha looked down at his other hand. "No. Let's keep moving."

Serenity followed Inuyasha into the depths of the cave. Serenity had no idea where she was going, but she felt compelled to press forward. Soon they bother reached a dead end. Inuyasha sniffed out another torch on the wall, lit it and moved around the room, lighting the rest, revealing something that looked odd to Inuyasha, but familiar to Serenity.

In front of them was a wall half covered in vines. In the middle was an outline of a small child, where no vines grew. Serenity stepped up to the platform in front of it and touched the wall.

**FLASH BACK**

"Where…where am I" The little girl awoke, startled by the fact that she was stuck to a cold stone wall by vines. She struggled to free herself"Help! Someone! Please! MOMMY"

"My, I must admit the gods were right. You are more powerful than any demon I've seen."

"Grand mama? You did this" The little girl stared at her grandmother, who stood in front of her. "But why? Where are Inuyasha and mommy"

"I told your mother that we must move out. But no. She wouldn't listen. All because that damn demon promised to protect the tribe. I told your mother that she can't trust demons."

"What? You aren't making any sense. Let me go"

Her grandmother shot a powerful spell at her. "Hush child. Your mother is dead, and hopefully you little dog friend is too."

_Mommy…I remember. The battle. "_Mommy tried to protect Inuyasha and me from Sesshomaru. She got hit. Then Inuyasha tried to protect me. Sesshomaru was going to hurt Inuyasha, so I stepped in the way. But….what was that bright light."

"I don't know how but you called upon the family's crystal. No witch in the Danka tribe has ever done that. Especially at such a young age. Somehow you used it to protect that filthy halfling." The grandmother sighed. "Ah, you were such a trouble-some child. Causing your mother to lose her life for some dumb, stupid half breed just like you. You are the cause of her death. It's your fault."

Little 10 year old Serenity looked at her grandmother, with utter disgust. "I despise you! Un-do these magic veins this instant." She saw straight into her grandmother's mind. "You were there the whole time and did nothing to help us." Serenity looked further into her head. "Oh lords…you…you…" She stared at her, mouth opened.

"I have no use for you at this moment. You will plunge into a never ending dream."

And with a wave of her hand and a spell, the little ten year old, half-demon witch was sealed away in her head, and was never to open her deep purple eyes again.

**END FLASHBACK**

This place…I knew it"I've been here before." Serenity stepped over to Inuyasha, tripping on a vine and falling into his embrace. "Inuyasha, I…"

Serenity straightened up and out of Inuyasha's arms. She then ran, claws out, into the far dark corner. Inuyasha grabbed her before she could pounce on whatever lurched in the shadow.

"What in the hells are you doing" Inuyasha asked as he struggled to keep ahold of her.

"She" She pointed into the shadow. "She took me away from you more than 60 years ago! She sealed me to that wall! She…plotted the whole event that took my mother's life."

Out from the shadows stepped an extremely old, withering woman. "I never meant for your mother to die, child. I wanted to keep you safe."

"SAFE? I was perfectly safe with Inuyasha and mommy! But you ruined it! You ruined everything! You're the reason she is dead"

_Wait, so… this really is the Serenity I grew up with!_

"I finally know who I am now. I am Serenity. A half -demon from the feudal era, and witch from the famous and most powerful witch tribe of this time. My grandmother was the head mother of the Danka witch tribe. My mother would soon follow suit in leading the tribe, as I would too. But I was not like the other witches in my tribe. I was the only half demon, and for that, my grandmother despised me"

"I never despised you my darling. I was only trying to protect you"

"Protect me? How? By sicking Inuyasha's brother on us? Oh, that was really protecting me"

"No! You have it wrong Serenity! Your mother lied to you…"

"I've heard enough." Serenity pushed Inuyasha a little to the side. "We are leaving"

"No! Wait Serenity! I must tell you of the past. I must warn you of what is to come"

"What do you mean, what is to come" Inuyasha looked puzzlingly at the old woman.

Serenity stopped dead in her tracks and listened to the woman tell the story.

"When Serenity's mother was younger, the Gods sent a messenger to call upon her. When approached by the Gods, they told her that she is to give birth to an unbelievably powerful baby girl. This girl would have the strengths of a demon, wisdom of a human, and power of a witch. And since she would be of a godly being, she would have wings like that of an angel. They told my daughter that her child would be coveted by many demons, humans, and other creatures alike.

"But my daughter told them that this was un-so since she was a virgin, and had no husband. They told her that she was to go to the same village that your father. Inuyasha, controlled. There, she would confront the most powerful demon living, and take his sperm. Then the gods would place it into her body, and from there this child would be born.

"I told my daughter that this was impossible, that she must have imagined the whole encounter. But she spoke the truth. Since we thought it best not to upset the Gods, we did as we were told. The Danka tribe traveled to this village. From there my daughter spoke to your father and mother. Since they too had been confronted by the gods, they agreed to this.

"After all this had transpired, I told my daughter we must leave at once. But she refused, claiming that your father promised to take care of our tribe, and protect Serenity once she was born. So I had no choice but to have the tribe settle there. Once you" the woman turned to Serenity"…once you began to grow, it became apparent of the differences that you had from regular humans. You were not excepted y the villagers, and most of the Danka tribe became nervous of your being there, even though they accepted you. They knew that demons would come and invade, trying to hurt you."

"You're lying." Serenity, her back still to her grandmother, whispered.

"I speak only the truth."

"YOU'RE LYING" She ran up to her grandmother, and grabbed her kimono, around the collar. "You have to be! That would mean that Inuyasha was my brother, and so is Sesshomaru"

"Yes."

Serenity let go and backed away. "You told me my father died years ago in battle." She turned to Inuyasha. "We were family, all that time, and never knew. She was going to tear us apart"

"I had no choice. You were granted of my powers of seeing into the future, and your mother's telepathic powers as well. I saw in the future of a demon coming and killing you, so as he could possess your powers. I did what I thought best."

"You told Sesshomaru to fake my death" Serenity remembered what she had seen in her grandmother's head that day, so many years ago.

"Yes, I regret that now." She shook her head and rubber her hands. "I knew of Sesshomaru's hate for Inuyasha because of him being a half-demon, and his hate for humans. So I promised him the Celestial Prism Crystal, that our family owned and protected. Of course I never truly planned on giving it to him. He was to fake your death, and not injure anyone else. But his hatred got the best of him, and instead ended up killing your mother, who had no idea of my plans.

"I'm so sorry Serenity. I never planned on causing you so much pain"

"So" Serenity gritted her teeth, bawling up her clawed hands in the process. "…how did Sesshomaru get a hold of the crystal"

"I gave him a fake. He came back to this cave where I had hidden you. If I hadn't given it to him, he would have killed you." The grandmother sighed. "I placed you under a spell to conceal your existence from demons. But you after some time broke the spell and would escape. You would then age rapidly to the point that you should have been since the spell ended up stopping your aging. You'd gain the powers you were to grow into way too fast and would have a complete power surge.

"Demons from all around felt that power and flocked to find you. You in a complete demonic form began killing everything in your path. I was able to place you under a subduing spell. From then on I knew it was not safe for you here, so I took you into the future with an especially powerful spell that used up most of my strength.

"I had to leave you there for I needed to gain back the crystal from Sesshomaru. I made you up a replica of the Celestial Prism crystal, with the power to conceal your true form and withhold your powers. But again, you are more powerful than any existing demon, so you time to time must have broken through the crystal's spell."

"Wait, wait, wait. Let be get all this straight. You mean to be telling me that I am some godly child created from the most powerful demon of that time, and the most powerful witch of the time. I am half-dog-demon, like Inuyasha, with wings, and a witch. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are my brothers, and I come from this time period but you put me in the future because demons were trying to kill me. Is that it" Serenity stared at the old woman.

"Yes." The woman looked to the floor.

With tears filling her eyes, she said"Then how is it that I, some powerful half dog-demon thing, couldn't save my mother? Can you tell me how that is"

Her grandmother opened her mouth, then shut it and said nothing.

"Maybe I'm not as powerful as you all thought. Maybe I'm just some complete failure." Letting the tears roll down her face, Serenity kept talking. "All my life, all I wanted was to know who I was, to have family, a past. I wanted to belong someplace. I wanted answers. But now…now I wish I didn't know anything" And with that she ran out.

**A/N:** Thanks again IcyGirl. I really appreciated the reviews. I'm really glad you liked it. I recommend you read Untold Secrets by Angelstars. I've gotten a lot of my ideas from her fan fiction of Inuyasha. It is so awesome, and a lot more descriptive and written well. I think it's way better than mine!

So today, my mom was trying on her v-day present that she bought for me. And since my eyes are programmed practically to spotting anything sparkly, I noticed it right away. Lol, I love my mommy. She did the same thing with her friendship Irish clada ring she got me too. Lol, she is too good to me. My new necklace is these three round, three heart shaped diamonique (best simulation of a real diamond) drop pendent. Ohh! it's so pretty. Lol, I'm a gem obsessed teen!

I really shouldn't even be on. I'm technically grounded due to three c's, c+'s…ugh, well, at least I happily report my getting a B+ in the toughest English teacher alive's class, and of course an A+ in art…I say "of course, because Idk how anyone can get lower than an A in art, and an F in gym.

**_Next Chapter:_** **Sarah's Old Friend Inashi and Naraku, Prince of Deceptions**

-You all are gonna hate me when you read that next chapter!

p.s. I just reviewed the uploaded version of this chapter, adn it's missing periods. I have no clue why...I'll have to go in a correct it some other time...preferably when it isn't 11:15 at night.


	9. Sarah's Old Friend Inashi and Naraku, Pr...

**Hey everyone! My name is Kristin. I hope you like the story! Granted I work on it at 12 midnight while listening to either my Inuyasha soundtrack, or my Good Charlotte/Simple Plan cds, so bear with me if it isn't always written great. Anyway, I would really love reviews, especially on how I can improve and if you guys want me to continue with this story, so please write me! Click either on 'Summit a review' at the end of this page, or email me! **

**Summary: **Inuyasha never had friends when he was younger till he met Serenity and everything changed. But once Serenity is taken away from him, he loses the ability to love, and begins to grow deep with hate in his heart, wishing to become a full fledge demon for revenge. Now more than 50 years later, he still wishes that. Kagome's new friend, that may in fact be from Inuyasha's past, joins the group and brings back Inuyasha's suppressed memories. Together they try to help each other piece back their lost pasts, and heal from them too. Along the way they reveal their past's secrets. Hers possibly being the most shocking, from her identity to what really happened in the present. Secrets that change everything from the brewing relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, to what they once thought to be the truth...

**This chapter's summary: **Well well well. I wrote this in like December…and sadly I am no where with the next chapter Especially since I started my FMA fan fiction "Angels Shouldn't Play With Metal. Lol, I love the title. OK, this isn't an author's note so lets get with this summary….Serenity meets her mom's best friend who just kinda sheds some light on Serenity's background. She'll prove to be of importance later…if I remember to write her in that is. And our darling Inuyasha was playing the brother part so well when he was a little mutt! Aw….ok, this chapter will make you all (you all being my girl IcyGirl…lol, sorry I just watched Shark Tales…still some hip hop Oscar lingo in me) **HATE ME**! I know it will…because I just had to make a certain someone grow interest in our beloved Serenity. Blame too many years of Law and Order: SVU, and Lifetime marathons O.K.!

**Sarah's Old Friend Inashiand Naraku, Prince of Deceptions**

Before Inuyasha left to chase after Serenity, her grandmother gave him weapons to give to her.

"They were given to her mother for her safety. It's from the gods. This staff is where she is to place the crystal, and this knife transforms into a powerful sword." She told him. "Please, Inuyasha. I realize I made many mistakes in the past, and treated you terribly, but protect my granddaughter. She is your blood too."

_Serenity is my sister? _Inuyasha pondered this as he chased after her. _Everything that she learned today. It must be painful for her to have those memories brought back._

Soon Inuyasha found himself by a clearing, where Serenity stood at the edge of a lake. He stepped up to her.

"Serenity… I'm…"

"I remember that day she spoke of. The day I broke the spell and woke up. I remember feeling this power surge and then …" Serenity broke into another fit of tears. "I couldn't control myself! I killed…I killed these villagers! One man had with him a small boy, and I killed the man! I'm a murderer Inuyasha. I'm no better than Sesshomaru and Naraku."

"Serenity you couldn't control yourself. It's not your fault."

"I'm just like them Inuyasha! Admit it!"

"NO!" Inuyasha dropped the weapons and grabbed Serenity by the shoulders and shook her. "Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever compare yourself to those murderers. They kill for the pleasure of seeing someone suffer. You're not like that!" He pulled her into a tight hug, his hand stroking her head. _I remember this…I remember this feeling. This feeling that I too was needed and wanted by someone. It's her. It really is her. _

"Inu…yasha?" Serenity pushed away a little to look into Inuyasha's face. "I remember coming upon you stuck to that tree with an arrow in your heart. I tried to pull it out but… I couldn't. Seeing you, dear brother, that day, broke me out of that demonic trans." She hugged tighter to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." He said to her, and then explained why after she looked up at him puzzled. "I promised you long ago that I would protect you, and I failed."

"Inuyasha." She squeezed him playfully. "You did. You did protect me. You always have."

By the time they both returned to the camp site, Kagome and the rest were already stirring from their full night's rest. Inuyasha forced Serenity to nap for a while. Once everyone had awoken, he told them all of the night's events.

"So Serenity really is your sister Inuyasha?" Sango asked, looking over at the now sleeping hanyou sibling.

"Yeah, so she stays with us."

"I do believe I recall hearing about her story. It was said that from the egg of a powerful witch, the sperm of a powerful demon, and the Gods interference, the most powerful, gorgeous baby girl was born. She was considered a Celestial maiden, and daughter of the gods. The story states that she holds power beyond any living beast. But power such as that must wear her out fast, considering she is part human."

"Yeah. That's why I have to protect her."

"Inuyasha, I fear for the safety of Lady Kagome." Miroku looked over to where Kagome and Shippo had walked over to in search of fire wood to keep the fire going so as they could boil water. "You say that many demons will be after her. Well, what if something is to happen to Kagome because she is here?"

"You can't expect me to just abandon her like everyone else has! She is my sister! I made a promise to protect her!"

"And besides, I wouldn't want Inuyasha to have to abandon her because of me!" Kagome said, appearing suddenly up behind Inuyasha. "Talking about me behind my back are you!"

"Don't look at me! Miroku started it." Inuyasha backed up from Kagome.

"Huff, whatever." Kagome stuck more fire wood into the fire, and began boiling some water. "So," she nodded over to where Serenity slept. "Should we wake her up?"

"No let her sleep. From the story Inuyasha has told us, she had a very troubling night." Miroku passed a cup of cold green tea to Sango.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, Kilala and Shippo seem pretty happy sleeping next to her. They all are so cute!" Kagome gawked at the slumbering group.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "Pass me the ramen Kagome!"

"And Inuyasha… What do you say?"

"And make is snappy!"

"URGH! INUYASHA! SIT BOY!"

With the group back on the move again, Serenity found it easy to just fall into the background and let the rest of them lead on. After about two weeks of not finding any jewel shards, the group began to get restless.

"Maybe Naraku collected all the rest of the jewel shards." Shippo commented.

"Well, let's hope that isn't what happened." Miroku said. "Because then that would mean that he has gotten stronger than before."

A little behind the group, Inuyasha and Serenity walked together. Inuyasha had noticed that she had grown very quiet ever since she met up with her grandmother. Serenity kept swinging her new weapon, a dagger with a star tip.

"How the heck am I suppose to use this in battle!" Serenity began getting frustrated, and when she did, Inuyasha noticed that the crystal would react with her emotions.

"Serenity, maybe you should calm down a little."

"Me? Calm down? Sure, easy for you to say! You've got the Tetsusaiga!"

"Serenity, you know Inuyasha had to learn how to transform his sword too. It really looks like a worthless rusty sword but it transforms into the Steel-Cleaving Fang. You just have to be patient and believe in yourself. Just like you did when you figured out how to retract your wings." Kagome smiled at her friend.

Serenity sighed. Earlier she had been trying to figure out whether she could control when her wings should appear, and she somehow retracted them. But Kagome was right. "Kagome, you are too nice for your own good."

"Kagome look!" Sango said, pointing at an upcoming market place.

Kagome and Shippo both smiled wide and jumped. "SHOPPING!"

"Shouldn't you be going crazy like Sango, Shippo and Kagome, Serenity?" Miroku questioned the girl.

"Why?"

"Well, don't most females like to shop?"

"Keh." Serenity crossed her arming in front of her. "Shows how much you know about women."

"Yup. You're definitely Inuyasha's sister." Miroku sighed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Both Serenity and Inuyasha yelled at once.

"Serenity!" Kagome called. "Look at all of these!" Kagome pointed to many candles, herbs, crystals, and other things at one of the booths.

Serenity approached the booth. "Oh wow! This is perfect. I can get all the ingredients I need for my spells." Serenity pulled out an ancient looking book from her messenger bag.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Oh, it's a spell book that was also passed down in my family. My grandmother gave it to me. That was after she brought me to the future and erased my memory." She said loosely.

"UH!" The woman behind the booth gasped as she looked at Serenity. You wear the ancient Celestial Prism, do you not?"

Serenity grabbed the crystal around her neck. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well then you must be part of the Danka tribe, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"Here." She handed Serenity a bag full of ingredients. "Everything you need is in that bag. No cost."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because, you are a Danka. I was once friends with one of the leaders." The woman looked closely at the girl.

Though with old age this woman's memory was slipping, she recalled that the crystal had been lost. _So why would this young girl have it?_ Pushing more over the wood counter, the woman pushed the girl's hair out of her eyes. She spotted out of the corner of her eye, a red cloaked boy push forward, his hand on the handle of his sword. The old woman concentrated on the girl. The star birthmark at the corner of her eye was all she needed to prove she was right.

"Ser…serenity?" The woman choked out, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, the lords have shined down upon me today. They have brought back Sarah's kin!"

What are you talking about?" Serenity flinched as she was being squeezed into a hug by the woman. "How do you know my name?"

"I can tell you are Sarah's kin! Your star birthmark under your eye tells me you must be, and that spell on your right wrist. Plus, you look so much like your mother. But I thought you had died the same day as she."

"Wait, you knew my mother?" Serenity felt her body shake and it took Inuyasha's help to keep standing up and still.

"Yes princess. Your mother and I had been good friends. Oh, and you must be Inuyasha. I'm Inashi. Come inside."

Inashi directed everyone to the back of the long, wide booth. Serenity sat down next to Inuyasha, feeling the need to hold her brother's hand in order to keep herself from falling apart in front of this woman.

"Sarah was a lively one. I gotta tell ya, when I found out what had happened that day, it nearly broke me in two. My tribe had to keep me from killing every demon in sight."

"Wait, you knew Inuyasha's name? Then you know…"

"That ya two are siblings. Of course. Why I helped deliver you!"

Serenity smiled. _This woman. She seems nice. _"What was my mother like?"

Inashi smiled. "Now there is a story to tell."

Inashi told of all the adventures and quests both she and Serenity's mother had gone on. And Serenity had told her everything that her grandmother had done. A little while later Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kagome went out to look for some herbs at the other booths, while Inashi told Serenity about her mother. Inuyasha stayed, sitting next to Serenity. While he listened he'd pet Kilala, who happily purred in Inuyasha lap. He noticed that Serenity had a genuine smile on her face. He too couldn't help but smile. His sister was finally beginning to heal, and she was the happiest he'd seen her in a while.

"So Inuyasha. You've been very quiet. I remember when you were just a little mutt. You would do everything with Serenity. You always made her hold your hand while you two would explore the forest, or when you guys would jump on the rocks in the stream. You were always protective of her." Inashi smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." He kept his head down, but smiled. "She was pretty high matience if you ask me."

"HIGH MATIENCE!" Serenity shrieked. "YOU WERE THE ONE ALWAYS PULLING AT MY ARM!"

Inashi smiled as she watched the hanyou siblings argue like brother and sister. _If only Sarah could see these two. She'd be so proud of the young lady Serenity had grown up to be._

Suddenly Serenity stopped talking. She grew alert and silent. Her crystal glowed. She knew a jewel shard was nearby and so was danger. She got up and pushed open the flap of the back of the booth.

"What's the matter princess?" Inashi sat up.

"Inuyasha, get ready to use that Tetsusaiga of yours." She said, looking to the sky.

"Right." Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Inashi, stay here." He pushed her back into the tent booth.

"O.K."

Serenity held the crystal in her hand and placed it at the tip of a small stick the length of her finger that she kept on a leather cord around her neck. It transformed suddenly into a staff with the crystal tightly held in place at the top. She concentrated really hard, and braced herself for the ripping feeling she got when her wings emerged out of her back. She swooped up into the air to look above the city.

_Yes,_ Inashi thought to herself. _Your_ _mother would indeed be proud. You are so much like her._

"Inuyasha!" Serenity yelled to her brother who ran below. "I see Kagome and the others!" _But what I don't see is where the heck the jewel shard and demon are!_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed up to her and the rest of the group. "Where is the jewel shard?"

"Jewel shard?' Kagome looked at him puzzled. "Inuyasha, I don't sense any jewel shards anywhere."

Serenity scanned the sky and grounds. _I know I'm not crazy. I know my crystal sensed a jewel shard, or at least a demon, danger, destruction…something!_

"Serenity! What's the deal?" Inuyasha looked up at his sister, but she wasn't answering. "Hey SERENITY!"

"Shhh…."

"What?"

Serenity swooped down, clasped her hand over her brother's mouth, and tweaked his ear. "Hear that?"

Inuyasha listened. He heard the faintest sound of rushing air. "What is it?"

"A cloud." She said. "An ominous cloud of despair and destruction."

"Meaning?" Kagome looked at the two.

"Meaning a swarm of demons are heading this way!" Inuyasha took off to the edge of the village where they saw over the forest, a black cloud began creeping up over the village market. "Finally some action!" He put the Tetsusaiga in front and ready to strike.

"Shouldn't he be grateful that we haven't had the need to put ourselves into danger?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"You'd think that." Miroku replied.

Serenity kept looking around and around. She felt like someone was just watching her from the shadows.

"Um, you guys go help Inuyasha, k?"

"Serenity, where are you going?" Sango watched as she walked passed her.

"I'm just…um…" She looked over her shoulder.

"HEY! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Inuyasha yelled to the others.

Without another word, Sango and Miroku rushed off to go help Inuyasha. Serenity thought that she too should go and help her brother, but something compelled her to want to follow her hunch. So she continued walking. Halfway through the village, Serenity didn't even seem to realize where she was going. She lost total control of her body. As much as she struggled, she couldn't walk in the opposite direction, or scream, or fight. She found herself walking into the dark shadows on the outskirts of the village, and then suddenly everything went black.

"URGH!" Inuyasha pushed back the demons that kept swarming from the clouds.

"HA HA…Inuyasha, how pathetic!"

"Kaugra!" Miroku called out.

"And Kanna." Shippo added.

"So Naraku sent these demons!" Kagome rushed to Shippo, and picked him up.

"Ha. I thought Naraku normally sent his demon puppet. Oh, but that would be you too I suppose."

"You shall pay for that one, Inuyasha! BLADES OF WIND!"

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

Inuyasha threw Kaugra's attack right back at her. Kaugra grabbed Kanna and jumped onto her feather that transformed to a size big enough to fit them both, and they flew away.

"I'll leave you all to take care of these." She said to Naraku's demons.

"Sango?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Is it just me, or was that too easy?"

"I agree." Miroku stepped in front of the girls, and hit an oncoming demon. "This is ridiculous! WIND TUNNEL!"

"Miroku! What about Naraku's…poisonous insects?" Kagome looked around. "Where are they?"

Inuyasha stepped over to the group. "I don't know. Something doesn't seem right." Inuyasha searched the skies. "Damn that girl!"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"Shippo eyed him questioningly.

"You tell me? Do you see our feathered friend?"

"OH MY GOD! SERENITY!" Kagome yelled.

The group took off looking for her.

When Serenity opened her eyes, she was surprised to see where she was. She found herself somewhere in a field of flowers. Though in somewhat of a daze, she stood up, and walked through the flowers, toward a man who was sitting not far off from where she was.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Serenity approached the man. "Sir?" Her legs gave way underneath her.

The man caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. "Well, hello." He said, smiling at her.

Serenity was overtaken by his charm, and brilliant smile. "Hhh…hi."

The man helped her sit on the log he was sitting at. They both together looked over at a nearby pond, where a mother duck was wadding in the pool with her ducklings, and on the other side of the pond, some animals came out to drink from it.

"This place." Serenity felt herself slip into a very drowsy, yet conscious state. "It's so peaceful here."

"Yes, I come here quite often to calm my nerves. But I have never seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm Serenity." She smiled at him.

"I'm Naraku." He said, entwining his hand and hers.

"Naraku…that's sounds like a name for a prince." She giggled.

"Well, I guess I am in a way. My father was a royal." He squeezed her hand gently. "But, I could use a princess. And your name sure sounds like a princess name."

Serenity giggled again. "Sure, I'll be your princess." She leaned against him.

He pulled back a little, and placed his hand under Serenity's chin. "My princess." He drew her face to his.

Serenity closed her eyes, and as her face came closer to Naraku's, she suddenly remembered who he was. The dream was over.

Serenity woke up as she fell from where her body had laid hovering. Naraku had placed his hands over her, and put her under a spell. Serenity rushed to get up and face him, her crystal now glowing vibrantly in the darkness.

"Naraku! I'll never be your princess!" She drew her dagger, and swung, and swung, and swung. _Damn, why won't this thing transform?_

Naraku stepped closer to her; his hand reached and touched her face. "But you shall be my princess." He smiled sickly.

Serenity's whole body stiffened and she couldn't move or scream as his face, his lips touched hers. Inside, she screamed loudly, but no one could hear her. No one could stop Naraku. Serenity felt herself slipping into the dream world he had created yet again. His lips pressed harder against hers. He held on to her, parting his lips a little. He pressed her body against his chest, trying to draw her into his fantasy.

_Let me go! Please!_ Serenity sent him the telepathic message, knowing full well that he could hear. A tear traveled down her cheek as she closed her eyes and wished everything to stop. But then she felt rage in her boil up. She was sick of being used like this. Sick of the sexual abuse that she had received from foster parents, and the abuse in school. She was sick of always thinking she was too weak and couldn't protect herself.

Centering all her energy and emotion, she pulled away from Naraku's lip lock, and swung her sword. Finally it transformed into its full form. It had an irregular shape. A winged handle that had encrusted star gems on the handle, its blade was long. At the tip, it then went out in the form of a crescent moon, with crystals also encrusted into the blade.

She swung it at Naraku, and the sword unleashed its power in a blinding yellow light. "MOON BLADE!"

Naraku was barely able to dodge the blow. Serenity's nose filled with the smell of his blood. She smiled. She enjoyed the fact that she had been able to draw his blood.

"Serenity!" Serenity knew that Inuyasha was coming, even before he yelled out to her.

"Serenity!" Kagome yelled from somewhere close by.

Serenity was about to strike Naraku, but something held her back. She didn't know what it was. She turned and yelled to the others that she was there. When she looked back, Naraku had already fled. On the ground where he once stood were two jewel shards in a puddle of blood. Using the glow that the crystal from the top of her staff projected, Serenity knelt down and picked up the jewel shards, sniffling around. Her fingertips now had blood on them, but she didn't notice.

Inuyasha rushed up behind her. "What the hell were you thinking running off like that?"

"Here." She placed the jewel shards in his hands.

"What?" He watched her walk away, taking the soft glow of light with her. Before the light was gone, Inuyasha looked at the jewel shards in his hands, and they were covered in blood. But surprisingly, he couldn't tell whose.

Serenity had yet again become very quiet. Inuyasha pestered her to tell him what her problem was. She would only just reply by telling him that she was fine. Though she never seemed to explain why her clothes were covered in blood.

The group traveled on back to Kaede's hut, since Inashi had given them a package to give Kaede. There, Serenity took some clothes from Kaede. She and Kagome sat in the hut, while the others stood outside.

"So Inuyasha, young Serenity is your sister then?" Kaede had been informed about everything that he and Serenity had learned from her grandmother.

"Yeah." He said icily.

"And ye have no idea how that blood got on her clothes?"

"She said that she rushed off after a demon that was going into the village, and attacked him." Inuyasha huffed. "But the blood didn't smell demonic."

"Well, whatever happened, at least she is ok." Miroku looked over to the hut. "Ah, there are the fair maidens now."

Serenity walked over. "It's incredible what you can do with a pair of scissors, needle and thread." She twirled around to show off how she had transformed the old priestess's pair of red pants and white kimono top into a red long sleeved kimono similar to Inuyasha's, with a white skirt and white undershirt.

"Wow that looks amazing Serenity!" Sango said.

"Thanks. I always had to mend my old clothes since I didn't have too much money to buy new clothes. So I have practice!"

"So Serenity. Ye now are able to control your sword?"

"Yes. Once I focused, and channeled my energy and emotion and centered myself, it transformed. It's surprisingly quite powerful!"

"O.K. Enough chit chat." Inuyasha stood up and took his sister's wrist. "It's time to…AHHH!"

"Inuyasha!" She sighed as the group watched Inuyasha running around, blowing on his burnt hand. "Have you forgotten the protection spell?"

"Idiot." Shippo sighed in Serenity's arms.

**A/N:** **To IcyGirl**- I know...It killed me to have to make Serenity Inuyasha's sister. I would have **LOVED** to make him and her an item...but alas, my wanting-to-keep-to-the-original-story-line side took over. Besides, I wouldn't really have anywhere for Kagome to be. Because you got Sango and Miroku together, Kagome and Inuyasha, and in my twisted mind I put Kilala and Shippo together too. I mean, I could have done a Kouga and Kagome, or even Hojo and Kagome, but then Idk, the story would be ehhh-ish. But maybe I'll write a short short story w/ Inuyasha and Serenity...might be weird after reading this as them being family and then another as them dating... (insest...lalalala...insest) -lol, don't ask, my friend alyssa made the song up to make fun of our friend elise who thought her cousin-once-removed was hot...idk how i end up being friends with these people! Wow this is long!

Anyway, O.K. so the **next chapter** is...ta-da-> **Kayla Dies in a Burning Building**...I swear, these titles! They're my best lately. lol, I so love myself! I'll try to finish the chapter and get it posted but I got the new FMA story mindyou again, so that might take up more interest, at least until I get the story rolling...which in a way, I'm still trying to get this story rolling...wow. Bye guys! Keep reviewing!


End file.
